A photoplethysmogram (“PPG”) is an optically obtained volumetric measurement of an organ (an optical plethysmogram). Photoplethysmography can be used in wearable activity monitors, medical equipment or other systems to optically detect blood volume changes in blood vessels to monitor blood flow, blood content, respiration rate and other circulatory conditions, where the intensity of back scattered light correlates to the amount of blood volume. PPG signals can be obtained in a number of different ways, including assessing absorption of light transmitted through, or reflected from, a patient's skin. A light source at a particular wavelength (typically, red, infrared or green) directs light toward the patient's skin. A photodiode or other optical sensor generates the PPG signal indicating the measured light absorption (transmission) or reflection, and changes in the PPG signal can be used to detect the pulse rate of the patient's heart. PPG based heart rate estimation during motion is difficult, as motion artifacts show up in the PPG signal. The motion artifacts are caused due to hemodynamic effects, tissue deformation, and sensor movement relative to the skin. Motion compensation techniques have been proposed to remove the motion component in the PPG signal using information from an external sensor reference, such as an accelerometer. Some approaches use spectrum subtraction to first remove the spectrum of the acceleration data from that of the PPG signal prior to heart rate estimation. Another motion compensation approach uses compressed sensing techniques combined with signal decomposition for de-noising and spectral tracking. The PPG signal fidelity can be further improved using normalized least means squares (NLMS) and non-coherent combination in the frequency domain.